Tha gaol agam ort
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Tras la aventura de su marido, Isabel toma la decisión de rehacer su vida. Toma a su hijo y se van rumbo a un nuevo comienzo aunque algo incierto. El reencuentro con el pasado trae muchas emociones que por lo que ella está atravesando no creyó que podrían ocurrir. Aun así ella no puede permitirse ser débil, no solo por ella misma, sino también por su pequeño hijo Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer. Si fuera Hidekaz sería obvio que esto no estaría en La cuenta es mitad de Myobi y mitad mía, los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos por más que diga que son nuestros y aunque la historia es mía (porque sé que Myobi no quiere tomar crédito) yo lo considero una coautoría.

Notas. ¡Con una nueva historia! Que para ser sincera tiene bastante tiempo ya escrita, aunque no está terminada, pero se escribe sola con bastante rapidez. Nuevamente la protagonista es nuestra Occ Isabel Fernández Hernández o Nyo México, porque sigo insistiendo que mi país es hombre. (Myobi: tenemos que hacer un occ de nuestro país sí *le pone ojos de cachorrito*)

* * *

Tomó una de las maletas llena de ropa mientras daba una última mirada al apartamento, no tenía ganas de llorar, suficientes lágrimas había derramado la noche anterior y era el momento de afrontar la cruda realidad. -¿Es todo?- La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y la observó parada en el resquicio de la puerta, sus ojos rojos examinándola detalladamente como si miraran a través de ella. Esperaba apacible alguna señal para salir de ahí. -Por el momento si- Contestó mientras se echaba una mochila al hombro.

-Lo demás lo recogerá la mudanza la próxima semana- Solo cargaría con lo que consideraba **lo necesario **lo cual era la ropa, los juguetes y cosas de la escuela de Alejandro y algo de ropa suya, primordialmente cosas que se había comprado gracias a su trabajo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- la mirada de su progenitora aunque severa se mostraba un poco más amable- Nosotros te apoyaremos no importa la decisión que tomes, si quieres regresar con él...-

-No mamá- la interrumpió algo molesta, en cierta forma le ofendía el hecho de que creyera que le perdonaría aquella afrenta a su aún esposo. -Si Alfred no supo valorarme es su problema no el mío- La mayor sonrió orgullosa de la decisión de su hija y ambas bajaron en silencio las escaleras hasta llegar al auto donde guardaron las cosas en la cajuela.

-Yo hablaré con tu padre en cuanto llegue- Suspiró cerrando sus ojos mientras ambas se ponían el cinturón, recargó su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana mientras salían del estacionamiento rumbo a su nueva residencia... la verdad es que no tenía planeado regresar a vivir con sus padres (ni con la loca de su hermana mayor) era más cuestión de orgullo que otra cosa.

_"-Me iré con mis padres-_

_Alfred arqueo una ceja -No me gusta esa idea- Se acercó más a ella y trató de tomarla de la mano cosa que evito apartando la suya rápidamente. _

_-Y a mí no me gusta lo que me hiciste...- soltó dolida y conteniendo las lágrimas._

_Él la miro sereno como si realmente hablaran de otra cosa que no fuera una separación._

_-Quédate aquí- la miró a los ojos y se acercó otra vez ahora si logrando su objetivo y apretado delicadamente su mano -I'm sorry- lo vio derramar una lagrima -realmente I'm sorry... fui débil I know... but... I love you... __I love you so much__- _

_Quiso acercarse a besarla, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejó un par de pasos del sillón. -No lo hare... estar aquí...- _

_-Why?! Fui yo el que falló- se levantó también dándole alcance y tomándola de los hombros girándola y viéndola llorar_

_-Solo dame unos días... el departamento es tuyo... todo lo que hay en él es tuyo- _

_-¿No lo entiendes?- soltó una risa amarga -no quiero estar aquí, porque todo esto me recuerda una vida que ya no voy a compartir contigo- Alfred solo se quedó en silencio pensando que más decir._

_-Me iré a dormir- se separó del rubio rumbo a la habitación que solían compartir cerrándola con seguro."_

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que se encontraban ya entrando en la pequeña casa que rentaban sus padres, bajo la excusa de estar un poco más cerca de ella.

Catalina e Inés esperaban en el patio mientras su madre terminaba de estacionar el auto, bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz por ver a su hermana menor ahí.

-No sabía que estabas de visita ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Vienes sola? ¿Dónde está Manuel?-

-Está adentro con tu pequeño huracán- bromeó un poco -Es cierto lo que me conto Cata- cambió rápidamente su semblante.

-Si-

-Hijo de puta...- siseó enfadada -Me cuesta creerlo... es que... él...-

-Lo sabemos, siempre fue muy aprensivo con Isabel, nunca nos imaginamos que sería precisamente él, el que pondría los cuernos-

-Y tú con tantos pretendientes mi'ja-

-¡Mamá, Catalina!- Las risas no se hicieron esperar y por ese instante se sintió un poco más ligera, tendría que empezar de cero prácticamente, pero no estaba sola y eso era algo que ella agradecía.

* * *

Notas finales. Esta historia la considero un semiAU y como verán tendremos la aparición de Maya y Azteca.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer. A excepción del gringo todo lo que hay en el capítulo ¡es mío! Quiero ver que el valiente de Hidekaz me reclame...

Notas: ¡Yo! Pues este capítulo tardo bastante en aparecer, gracioso porque se me olvido que tenía que actualizar XD y Myobi nunca me lo recordó, así que cúlpenla a ella XD (_sorry, me volví a perder en el mundo minecraft)._

* * *

¡No era posible! Miró con rabia sus actualizaciones de facebook con un montón de fotos y explicaciones absurdas. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana de que se separaran y el muy cabrón ya estaba presumiendo a medio mundo su nueva aventura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, quería llorar, pero de rabia.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era un asunto de DOS! El mundo no tenía por qué enterarse. No de esa forma. Hasta la tipa se jactaba diciendo que ya no tenían que esconder su amor y que era feliz...

¡QUE CHINGARAN A SU MADRE LOS DOS!

Malditas tecnologías que a veces eran tan necesarias e inconvenientes... maldito Alfred por haberla enamorado y maldita ella por haber caído como idiota.

Cerrar la cuenta paso por su mente, pero si lo hacía tendría que agregar nuevamente a todos sus contactos y eso le parecía bastante engorroso además de que ya no podía inventarse una excusa gracias al gringo idiota. Así que opto por bloquearlo y borrar todas las fotografías que tenía de él, también se encargó de cambiar la contraseña, incluida la de su correo electrónico y de ahí a contestar algunos mensajes privados de clientes, daba gracias a Dios por que al parecer ninguna de sus amistades (tenían muchas en común) se habían enterado de las nuevas, eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para rescatar algo de su dignidad y explicar mejor las cosas. Su familia era otro cantar, tanto su padre como su mamá habían reaccionado muy tranquilos y eso la estaba matando de los nervios, Catalina e Inés hicieron algunos comentarios despectivos respecto a Alfred, bromearon y platicaron un poco más a fondo del asunto calmándola un poco; en cambio Alejandro estaba teniendo algunos problemas en la escuela, y dado que su comportamiento tuvo un cambio brusco decidió llevarlo con un psicólogo, un sujeto simpático que tenía un doctorado en psicología pre-natal y que le había sido recomendado por el psicólogo de la empresa donde trabajaba, que casualmente pertenecía a su padre, los únicos que aún no sabían nada eran Carlos y Martín y de ser por ella ni se enterarían, pero una cosa así no se podía ocultar y menos a la familia.

Suspiró mientras apagaba la computadora y se alistaba para salir e ir a casa, dado su actual situación había tenido que renunciar a su anterior trabajo ya que necesitaba más tiempo para los trámites de divorcio y pensión además de que debía estar más al pendiente del enano y su mamá le había sugerido amablemente trabajar en la tequilera o... trabajar en la tequilera... No tenía mucho de que quejarse, que si bien no estaba entre sus planes trabajar en el negocio familiar tampoco estaba el vivir de arrimada y de la caridad de sus progenitores, suficiente había hecho para salir del yugo familiar como para regresar con la cola entre las patas, era una mujer hecha y derecha, además de que tenía una boca que alimentar y no se derrumbaría con algo como esto, no sería la primera mujer a la que le pusieran los cuernos, esa no era razón suficiente como para sentir que su vida acababa.

* * *

-Me preocupa Isabel- la morena se paseaba de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo quien dejó de lado todo el papeleo en cuanto la mujer comenzó con su monólogo.

-Va a estar bien, solo es cuestión de que se despeje un poco-

En parte quería creer sus palabras, pero sabía que no estaba del todo en lo correcto y su mujer se lo hizo ver.

-Que bien ni que nada- los ojos rojos destellaron amenazadoramente -Nunca debí dejar que se fuera con ese güero bueno para nada, ya decía yo que le saldría con una estupidez, debimos mandarla lejos...-

-No hubiera servido de nada, ¿Qué fue lo qué paso cuando le prohibiste verlo?-

Ambos sabían la respuesta, habían hecho hasta lo imposible porque ese intruso extranjero se alejara de su hija, incluso rebasaron todo límite cuando le ofrecieron dinero para que la dejara en paz, pero nada de eso había funcionado.

-Justo cuando le estaba cogiendo cariño- suspiro la ojirroja, provocándole una ligera risa a su esposo.

-No nos queda de otra más que velar por su bien y ver que no haga ninguna tontería- se acercó a ella y beso sus labios con gentileza provocándole un sonrojo a la morena.

* * *

Notas finales. No hay mucho que aclarar, solo que el gringo es un HDP... (Yo también lo odio)


	3. Chapter 3

(Nota de Myobi) Una sincera disculpa por tardar semanas en "revisar" esto, me distraigo haciendo diferentes cosas de ocio. Así que les debo un regalín.

* * *

Declaimer. Algún día me apoderare del mundo y ya verán cuando no me den lo que quiero... ¡me oíste Hidekaz!

Notas. Tercer capítulo y aun sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué me tardo en actualizar este fic? Como siempre agradezco a Myobi por betear y subir los caps~

* * *

Observó el mensaje por tercera vez pensando si debía contestarlo, borrarlo o ignorarlo.

_**Necesitamos hablar, I miss you no quiero perderte, please. Solo dime donde y cuando. I love you. I'm sorry**_**.**

Podía prácticamente oírlo decir aquellas palabras. Siendo sincera no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, menos desde la última vez que lo hizo, tres días antes y la primera desde que lo dejara.

_-Solo vine porque Arthur me dijo que lo hiciera- _

_Eso fue lo primero que escuchó apenas cerrar la puerta, logrando que una plática civilizada se fuera al caño con esas simples palabras._

_-¿Así que tu hermano del otro lado del mundo __**tuvo**__ prácticamente que obligarte a venir a verme?- Contesto con el mismo tono parco y frio que el norteamericano._

_Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo heridos que se sentían y ella no estaba de ánimos como para soportar a Alfred así que sin tacto alguno le obligo a decirle el porqué de su visita, obteniendo como respuesta un sobre amarillo con lo que rápidamente supuso era dinero y un quiero ver a Alexander_

Suspiró ante el recuerdo de aquel día lanzando una maldición al aire y contestando el mensaje.

El sábado a las ocho en La Florentina.

No bien pasaron dos minutos cuando recibió otro mensaje.

I love you... thank you, really I'm sorry.

Ya no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque... bueno a pesar de todo no quería ilusionar a Alfred con una reconciliación, suficiente tenía ya con que todo mundo le cuestionara ese hecho como para hacer cosas que parecieran que habría una.

Aun así estaba consciente de que no le podía huir más tiempo.

-¿Y?... ¿Qué tanto te dice?- le cuestionó Emma mientras esperaban a que las otras dos castañas terminaran de ver el menú y se decidieran por fin a pedir algo.

-¿Qué tanto le va a decir el bastardo? De seguro solo la está atosigando con estúpidos mensajes de que lo siente y quiere regresar-

A pesar de que seguía viendo la carta no había dejado de prestar atención a sus amigas, contrario a su gemela que se perdía en cuanto alguien mencionaba la palabra comida. Dejó de lado el menú viendo a la castaña y a la morena con aquellos orbes verdes.

Emma, Romina y Felicia eran sus amigas las dos últimas prácticamente de la infancia -Romi a veces me asusta la manera en la que tienes razón en este tipo de cosas- la mexicana sonrió medio burlona, medio en serio.

-No me llames así... maldita sea- mascullo lo último en voz baja mientras cruzaba los brazos y fulminaba a la menor con la mirada.

-Le dije que nos veríamos aquí el sábado a las ocho-

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo es posible que aceptaras? De seg...-

-Tenemos mucho que discutir y no te atrevas a mirarme de aquella manera Rom que todos me tienen hasta la madre con el "Te entendemos si regresas con él"-

Le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo que no quería escuchar, de las tres Rom era la que peor se había tomado la noticia.

-Pues yo no lo entendería... y enterate de una vez que ni Julchen, Antonio y yo, estamos dispuestos a que cometas esa estupidez-

¿Había escuchado bien? No era posible que ellos lo supieran...

-Romina Vargas ¡¿Te atreviste a contarles?!-

Emma debió notar lo afectada que estaba por ello.

-No necesitó hacerlo- habló su gemela por primera vez -Alfred se encargó de hacer todo público-

Rio con desgana recordando aquellas imágenes.

-Debí suponer que se enterarían- su voz tembló un poco y comenzó a tener unas enormes ganas de llorar, Alfred la había humillado de la peor forma existente, y lo peor del caso es que no solo le daba coraje si no que también le dolía.

-No puedo creer que me hiciera esto-

Sus manos se habían cerrado fuertemente y sentía las uñas clavándose en sus palmas. Todas fijaron sus miradas en ella.

-Isa- ambas castañas se acercaron a ella, la mayor pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y haciendo que recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro, ese maldito rubio pagará con creces el sufrimiento de su amiga.

-Lo amo, Rom- fue apenas un susurro acortado por el llanto de la morena, uno que solo escucho por la cercanía, pero que era un claro mensaje de que su mejor amiga estaba devastada.  
La abrazó un poco más fuerte, dejando de lado sus planes de venganza.

* * *

Como nota final diré que esta historia tiene bastantes Omakes y una versión alterna, pero aun no me decido como subirlos...


End file.
